1. Field of Invention
The present invention is an interactive, web-enabled method and system for educating solicitors, donors, participants and other persons involved in a fundraising campaign about the campaign's mission. More specifically, the invention is a web-based mission certification quiz to educate various persons involved in a fundraising campaign. The present invention provides a convenient means for educating persons involved in a campaign about the campaign's mission, which can result in increased donations.
2. Related Art
This application is related to a prior application titled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR INTERACTIVE FUNDRAISING OVER A WIDE AREA NETWORK”, filed Dec. 12, 2000, Attorney Docket No. 0001.US00. The subject matter of the prior application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
3. Description of Prior Art
Charitable, nonprofit and other organizations often raise money through fundraising campaigns. It is necessary that these organizations effectively communicate their fundraising mission to potential donors. It is also important that solicitors that seek donations on behalf of the organizations are well informed about the campaign's mission.
Solicitors who are not well informed about the campaign's mission cannot effectively communicate with potential donors. Solicitors often face many questions from potential donors about the campaign's mission. If solicitors are unable to provide satisfactory answers to the queries, potential donors will be skeptical about the fundraising mission. Also, if solicitors appear to be not well informed about the mission, potential donors may wonder whether the solicitor represents a legitimate charity. An ill-informed solicitor will be less successful in convincing a potential donor to make a contribution. Thus, it is necessary that solicitors and others involved in a fundraising campaign are well informed about the mission and are able to provide satisfactory answers to all queries.
It is also believed that potential donors who are well informed about the campaign's mission are more likely to make a charitable donation. Thus, if potential donors can be efficiently and conveniently educated about the campaign's mission, they can be more influenced to make a donation. Thus, it is desirable to educate potential donors about the campaign's mission.
There are usually no convenient and user-friendly means for educating solicitors, donors and others about a fundraising campaign's mission. For example, there are usually no convenient and user-friendly process to educate participants of charity walks, runs, biking events, and other fundraising events, except for providing literature in the form of handouts and brochures. However, recipients of the handouts are often not motivated to read the information. Also, people often join these events for athletic reasons, and need to be enticed to learn about the charitable cause.
Lack of user-friendly and convenient means for educating about the campaign's mission often results in ill-informed solicitors and donors. It is believed that solicitors will be more successful in fundraising if they are well informed. Also, it is believed that potential donors will be more willing to donate to charitable causes if they are well informed about the mission.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system by which nonprofit, charitable and other organizations can effectively communicate their fundraising mission to potential donors. There is a need for a method and system by which such organizations can educate potential donors about various causes that benefit from their support. There is also a need for a method and system that educates solicitors that seek donations on behalf of the organizations about the campaign's mission. There is a need for a method and system that assures potential donors that the solicitors are well informed and represent legitimate organizations.